User blog:Phoenix God 9842/Ensa Taya vs Azurai (POLL)
Void Pasha Ensa-Taya Leader Skill:''' '''Risque Enthrallment '' 50% boost to max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk and Spark damage & considerably boosts Atk relative to how high HP is'' 200% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to Spark damage, 80% base boost to Atk + 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining, 160% boost max .'' '''Extra Skill: Dimensional Antithesis' Adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & greatly boosts Atk when HP is full 190% damage boost against status afflicted foes, 100% boost to Atk Brave Burst:' '''Crepuscule Cataract' '' 50 combo random Dark attack on all foes, adds probable Poison, Injury, Weak, Sick effects to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn 20% chance to inflict status ailments, 55 BC fill '''''Super BB: Atramentous Holocaust '' '24 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns +6% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 600% additional multiplier total, 300% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to Spark damage, 70% boost to Atk relative to Def ''Ultimate BB: Depths of Desolation '' 26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier & enormously boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns +13% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 1300% additional multiplier total, 600% boost to BB Atk, 250% boost to Spark damage, 25,000 HP on barrier, 300% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes ''Doombringer Azurai'' '''Leader Skill: Reign of Terror 40% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts critical damage and BB Atk & 10% damage reduction 175% boost to critical damage, 200% boost to BB Atk Extra Skill: Infernal Furor '' Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% & greatly boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP'' +1% boost to Atk and Def per 1% HP remaining, 100% boost max. Brave Burst:''' '''Soul Conflagration '' 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, largely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec, and own critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 3 turns & boosts max HP'' 160% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 60% boost to own critical hit rate, 20% boost to Atk, Def relative to HP, 20% boost to max HP Super BB: Soaring Dragon Helix 12 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec, and critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns +4% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 400% additional multiplier total, 140% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 300% boost to BB Atk, 75% boost to critical damage Ultimate BB: Pillar of Catastrophe 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% recovery of all damage taken, massively boosts BB Atk for 1 turn & hugely boosts max HP +20% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 2000% additional multiplier total, 1000% boost to BB Atk, 35% boost to max HP'(recovery when damage taken effect lasts for 3 turns)' Who do you like better? Ensa-Taya Azurai Category:Blog posts